taylorswiftlifeandmusicfandomcom-20200213-history
Ours
Ours is a song recorded by American singer-songwriter Taylor Swift for her third studio album Speak Now (2010). The song was written by Swift, who also was aided by Nathan Chapman in producing the song. It was later released as a promotional single by iTunes and Amazon.com on November 8, 2011. It was released as the sixth and final single of the album and was the fifth single from Speak Now to be sent to country radio on December 5, 2011. The song peaked at number one on the Billboard Country Songs Chart and number 13 on the Hot 100 and was certified Platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America. Internationally, the song did not garner well peaking at 91 in Australia and 68 on the Canadian Hot 100. In the UK, it peaked at number 181 on the UK Singles Chart. A music video for the song was released in December 2011 and aired on E! News and E! Online and is the second video of Swift's to be directed by Declan Whitebloom, as well as the second video for which Swift would do the concept for. The video received positive praise from music critics. Reception The song received acclaim from music critics. Billy Dukes of Taste of Country gave the song a four-and-a-half out of five stars and wrote that "Lyrically, 'Ours' is similar to 'Our Song' in that it’s cheesy and delicious." He added that the lyrics were "sharply written" and that the "production was welcomed respite from the shine and polish Swift has coated previous hit songs with." Liv Carter of Urban Country News gave the song a thumbs up and noted that the songwriting is "superb" where Swift sets the scene beautifully with an expert use of language. Amy Sciarretto of Pop Crush praised the song and stated that Swift "saved the best for last." Karen Goodner of All Access called the song "one of my favorites." On the contrary, Erin Thompson of Seattle Weekly stated that "If This Was a Movie", a promotional single from Speak Now, is better than "Ours", saying that "I've given it a few listens and it just keeps sounding like a mess of mixed metaphors to me." Allen Jacobs of Roughstock claimed ""Ours" may be her best single since "White Horse."" The song appeared on the US iTunes Top 100 and debuted at number five on the Hot Digital Songs and number 13 on the Billboard Hot 100. As of August 2012, the song has sold 1,224,000 copies in the United States. The song was certified Platinum by the RIAA. Internationally the song appeared at number 68 in Canada, and at number 181 in United Kingdom. The song also charted at number 91 in Australia. On the week ending March 3, 2012, "Ours" became Swift's 15th consecutive song to hit the top ten on Hot Country Songs. This made Swift the first woman to begin her chart history with 15 consecutive Top Tens dating to the survey's 1944 launch. On the week ending March 31, 2012, "Ours" topped the Billboard Country Songs chart, making it Swift's sixth chart-topper, following "Our Song" in 2007-2008, "Should've Said No" in 2008, "Love Story" in 2008, "You Belong with Me" in 2009, and "Sparks Fly" in 2011. As of November 2014, "Ours" has sold 1.4 million copies in the United States.